


Dirty Talk

by Entwinedlove



Series: Bingo Bonanza 2019 [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff Bingo Quarter 2, Multi, Past Bucky Barnes/Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Steve Rogers/Unnamed Partners, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Natasha may not be able to admit when she's been beaten at her own game.





	Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Fluff Bingo](https://fluffbingo.dreamwidth.org/) card #35, Square I1 - Passion and also [Star-Spangled Bingo](https://star-spangled-bingo.tumblr.com/) Square I1 - Dirty Talk

It had started out a simple, expedient way to make Steve turn red. He was undercover and trying to track a suspect in the gym. All the men in the room were doing high-intensity training and pushing themselves to the limit—except Steve of course. His limit outstripped everyone. And while everyone else was getting red in the face from exertion, Steve was barely breaking a sweat much less looking like he was having to try hard.

So Natasha had helped him along.

Just a few dirty phrases, whispered in the most seductive voice she could produce. Breathy, husky, sexed out. Even Sam, listening from another location in the facility turned a warmer shade on the surveillance cameras Natasha was watching.

"What the hell was that about?" Steve had asked afterward. His ears had still been pink.

Natasha had only shrugged. "You didn't look uncomfortable enough. Thought you could use the help."

And now, well. Turnabout is fair play, after all.

He didn't start out completely filthy either. Just peppered little comments throughout his commentary while she was infiltrating the mark's home. Just enough to elicit a, "You know she was trained in seduction, right? There's no way you're going to get her to blush," from Sam.

Then Steve changed tactics. Instead of saying naughty things to her, he started talking—reminiscing—about all the things he'd done with other people.

"...the way they used their tongue... probably should have been locked up for that. ...that suck-job in the alley behind the bar might have been the best of my life, I didn't think anyone could top that. Then they did... Sneaking into my tent at night, having to shove a sock in my mouth to hush me up. One time that didn't even work and I yelled loud enough to wake camp. Thankfully it was strangled sounding, so we passed it off as some wild animal. The knowing looks the tactical team gave us the rest of the day said they knew what we'd been up to. I mean, of course, they did. We'd all been working in close quarters for a while by then. We all knew what the others sounded like when we took a moment for ourselves."

Steve's voice was a quiet, husky whisper in Natasha's earpiece. She breathed deeply and evenly, trying to focus on her work even as he continued on.

Sam asked, "Did you ever hook up with two girls together? I mean, you were with all those hot women in the USO tours, right?" Natasha didn't think he remembered where they were or what they were doing, so caught up in Steve's storytelling as he was.

"Oh, yeah, there was definitely a few threesomes. Let me say that I had no idea what stamina was before the serum. Sex was always hard work, and my body wasn't reliable, especially if I got overexerted and couldn't breathe right. But afterward? Especially at the beginning when everything was so new, it felt like I could have gone for days. We did things that were so taboo, it's still hard to talk about. I put my tongue everywhere on my partners, and they did the same to me. And I really do mean everywhere."

Sam's amused hum sent a minute shiver down Natasha's spine. She gritted her teeth and finished up planting the listening devices in the office.

"You ever wear a girl out?" he asked.

The soft rustle through the earpiece told Natasha that Steve had shrugged. "There was a time or two when I made my partner come so much they begged me to stop because they couldn't keep up. That's when we started with the threesomes. It was easier if they could rest between rounds. Ever run out of lube but you've come so much that your partner's still wet with it? I've done that."

"Shit," Sam said, awe coloring his tone.

"Natasha, how's everything going?" Steve asked. The pitch of his voice was still lower than normal, and she couldn't tell if he was affected by his words or if he was doing it to try to bother her.

"The bugs are in place. Just working on extraction now," she answered. Before she slipped out of the mark's office she gave her disguise a once-over. She lowered her gaze and opened the door. She passed three people in the hallway on the way out, but with her eyes downcast and demure and the simple, worn clothes of a cleaner, she was able to exit the building and walk the three blocks to the room the men were set up in waiting for her.

When she was inside, she started to pull off the wig and dirty overalls she was wearing. Sam and Steve were looking at her face.

"I told you she wouldn't blush," Sam said. He held out his hand and waited. Steve moved deliberately slowly as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket and placed a few low denomination bills in Sam's waiting hand. He left his fingers on them when Natasha started removing more than just her disguise.

She wasn't completely undressed when she launched herself at Steve, wrapping her legs around his waist. He caught her and held her effortlessly. "You jerk," she muttered as she kissed him. She was aggravated and angry and hot and bothered. When Sam let out a low whistle and started to walk around them, she reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt in her fist.

"Where do you think you're going?" she surfaced from Steve's passionate kiss to ask.

"Well, uh, you know... you two seem like you're—"

"Did you really not catch on that he was talking about Bucky and Peggy? You can't tell me his stories didn't get you riled up too."

"Yeah well, that doesn't mean—"

"Shut up, Sam," Steve said even as Natasha leaned way back, trusting her balance to the strength of her legs and Steve, to plant a kiss on Sam's mouth.


End file.
